(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an adjustable assembly apparatus of a waveguide phase shifter and a waveguide multiplexer, and more specifically, to an adjustable assembly apparatus of a waveguide phase shifter and a waveguide multiplexer for satellite antenna signal transmission.
(B) Description of Related Art
For an ordinary satellite antenna communication system, the front end of the ground station uses the filter of a waveguide to separate the transmission signals and the receiving signals. Because the waveguide can reduce insertion loss for both transmission and receiving signals, optimal radiation power and receiving noise figure can be obtained.
FIG. 1 shows a known waveguide apparatus 10 for satellite antenna signal transmission. The waveguide apparatus 10 includes a waveguide phase shifter 120 and a waveguide multiplexer 130. The waveguide phase shifter 120 and the waveguide multiplexer 130 are connected by a clamp 180. The clamp 180 consists of two clamp parts 181 and 182 that can be separated or combined by inserting screws into screw holes 183. The waveguide phase shifter 120 consists of a first phase shifter member 122 and a second phase shifter member 124 that can be separated.
The electric field of electromagnetic radiation varies between rotating or linear orientation, in which the corresponding electromagnetic waves include circular polarized wave and linearly polarized wave. The circular polarized wave includes orthogonal left-hand and right-hand circular polarized waves, whereas the linearly polarized wave includes orthogonal horizontal and vertical polarizations. The use of orthogonal horizontal and vertical polarizations or left-hand and right-hand circular polarized waves at a same frequency is the so-called cross polarization spectrum reuse. The communication satellite using cross polarization spectrum reuse can benefit from doubled efficiency in use of spectrum resources.
However, the combination of the waveguide phase shifter 120 and the waveguide multiplexer 130 does not provide an oriented positioning mechanism; therefore the combination cannot ensure the two members are in orthogonal polarizations. As a result, the signal transmission efficiency and quality are not optimized.